What to get my Valentine?
by Nollie Marie
Summary: /Sequel/ After being kissed at Midnight, Bella & Edward couldn't be more happy...only 1 problem. Bella forgot Valentines Day and she doesn't know WHAT to give to Edward...only worse...Edward is giving her lavish gifts. AH! Plez R&R, sum does suck
1. Chapter 1

**What to get my Valentine?**

**(Disclaimer is now on my profile)**

Okay, only I would forget the single most important holiday outside of Christmas, birthdays, New Years Eve…the ONLY holiday that Alice is pushy and goes TOTALLY OVER BOARD on!

I FORGOT VALENTINES DAY!! -SCREAMS!- How? How could I forget the pink-and-red, cupids-are-everywhere, give-me-chocolate-and-roses, hearts day?! Man! -bangs head against wall- ouchie! Okay…never doing that again.

But man! You see, on New Years Eve, I kissed Edward Cullen, my best friend and the brother (by adoption, all the Cullen children where adopted) of my other best friend, Alice. And he kissed me back. Alice had told me, and then Edward the night before New Years Eve, that if I kiss Edward and he kissed me back that he loved me. And Edward did kiss me back. And we did declare our love for each other. Shortly after New Years, two weeks actually, Edward had to go back to college, so we spent every waking moment together. It drove Alice up a wall, I believe. Hehe.

After Edward went away, he called every night. He bought me a cell one week after he left because my father was complaining about the bill and the line always being busy. We talked from the time I got home to about the time I went to bed, sometimes falling asleep on Edward.

"You know you talk you in your sleep?" he asked me, amusement lacing his words.

-Gagh! - Alice once told me I talked in my sleep and I wondered what I said to Edward.

"Only that you loved me," he said, hearing him rather than seeing him smile my favorite crooked smile.

What ever did I do to have such a great boyfriend? A boyfriend who was dating a girl who wouldn't remember Valentines Day? -gagh- I need to get Edward something…

But the problem was what to get Edward. For you see, Edward had everything. He is a hot guy who loves music and has everything. Everything I have thought of since finding out that Valentines Day was only a few days away, Edward already has.

I even asked Alice want I should get Edward.

"Er…hmmm," Alice said, resting her head in her palm. "I don't know."

Okay it's not a good sign when your best friend, who knows everything, doesn't know what to get her brother, your boyfriend, for Valentines Day.

"There has to be something," Alice whispered back at me.

"The question is what?" I whispered back.

Alice nodded.

-Sigh- What to get my Valentine?

* * *

There you go. It's short and sweet but it gets the story going. This story will be updated as followed:  
**Ch 2 – Th 01-24-08 / Ch 3 – Th 01-31-08 / Ch 4 – Th 02-07-08 / Ch 5 – VALENTINES DAY!!**  
No update will be earlier or later than those days.

Anyways, Review, Review, Review. Guys make me smile today. I NEED TO SMILE...It was one year to the date when me and my ex started dating...and this Sat will be one year to the date when he got into an accident...and lost part of his memory (this is the what Love 2 Remember is based off of) -sniffles-. So anyways, I need to smile. So review and make me smile.

Huggles,  
N

PS- a few things I'd like to say:  
—Read my blog for more information about what I'm up to, I ask questions there that I need help on  
—I have been reading stories by vjgm. SHE IS A GREAT, WONDERFUL WRITER! AH! Serious! I have a few of her stories under my Fav Stories. Go read them and tell her that Nollie Marie sent Ya  
—And LASTLY, this Chapter (and entire story) was edited by my friend RockFan! She's a FP writer. Look her up and read her stories. She's ALSO A GREAT, WONDERFUL WRITER! And, lol, tell her that Nollie Marie sent ya ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this update _is_ a bit _early_, lol but not if your in like Europe and what not, lol. So those in American (or where it is still Wednesday) be thankful I updated a few hours early because if not, I was going to go nuts, looking at this chapter...Anyways, here is chapter two...

* * *

**What to get my Valentine?**

It was the four days before V-day…that was what I was calling it down. V-day, sort of like D-Day…but instead V…oh never mind. –rolls eyes– Anyways, it was four days before V-day and I still hadn't gotten Edward anything.

"Seriously, how hard is it to get a gift?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling of Alice's bedroom.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, sitting at Alice's head.

"I can't think of anything," Alice said, flopping down on the bed causing me to bounce.

Just then a knock came from the other side of Alice's bedroom door.

"Must be Jasper," Rosalie said as Alice got up from the bed.

I sat up to see Jasper enter the room followed by Emmett. Emmett was holding two good sized boxes.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Rosalie said, standing up.

"Special delivery," Emmett said.

"We didn't order anything," I said, watching as Emmett dropped the two boxes onto my lap.

I looked at everyone else for a moment before looking down at the boxes. They were wrapped in dark brown paper, with silver swirls. I found a little card tucked into the brown ribbon around the boxes. Opening it I read the neat spiral of Edward's handwriting:

_Nothing is as sweet as you.  
Love ya.  
E_

My heart was beating as I unwrapped the boxes.

Rosalie and Alice squealed as they both peered over my shoulder.

"Man, my brother sure does know how to pick them," Alice said, taking up one of them.

Jasper and Emmett were looking unease in the corner.

"Godiva chocolate, nice," Rosalie said, picking one of the chocolates inside the box before moaning. "And they're truffles!"

"Sure, you guys can have one," I muttered, watching Alice pick one up too.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I can't believe you got Godiva chocolates," Alice said, looking at me.

"Alice," I said. "What am I going to do?"

"Eat these I hope," she said, feeding me one of the chocolates.

I squeaked before moaning, closing my eyes. Oh man! They were good! I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Oh ya those are to die for," I said, pointing at them.

"I know, right," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Alice," I said, flopping down on the bed. "What am I going to give Edward?!"

"Chill Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes over me. "You'll think of something."

"You mean _we'll_ think of something," I said, narrowing my eyes at her as she took another one of my chocolates.

She widened her eyes, eyed the chocolate, and then slowly lowered the chocolate.

"Right, _we'll_ find you something to give to Edward."

We never did. We thought all day while nibbling on my chocolates, a few times slapping hands as they tried to steal one or two…or a few of my chocolates. –glares at Emmett–

Anyways, when I got home, I called Edward. I had to tell him thanks for the chocolates.

"Hello?" Edward's voice came over the phone.

"Hey," I said. Darn it…I sound breathless.

"Hey babe," he said, I could tell that he was smiling my smile. –gagh!– Why do I have just a cute boyfriend? "What's up?"

"Nothing…just wanted to thank you."

Edward laughed. I heard the dorm bed that Edward was assigned to squeak as if he went to lie down on his bed.

"For what?" he said.

I looked at the box of chocolates, barely a third of one box gone.

"You know what," I said, smirking.

Edward laughed again.

"I take it you got them?"

"Got them? Oh ya, I did…right in both ears." And I explained what I meant by that.

Edward laughed slightly and said, "Sorry, they screamed but you know them."

I sighed. "Yeah I know," I said. "By the way…you know I don't like getting gifts."

I could see Edward smirking even though he wasn't here.

"I know, babe, I know…but I thought that you would like them," he said.

He voice was getting soft as though he was about to sleep, his eyes closed.

"I did," I said, just as soft.

Edward sighed softly and heard the bed squeak again as Edward moved.

"Thank you, Eddie," I said, calling him the nickname that he dearly hated.

"Bella, what did I tell you about that nickname?"

I smiled.

"Sorry…but I find it…cute."

"You and Alice both," he said.

We both remained quiet over the phone. I heard his shallow deep breaths and knew that he was about to go to sleep.

"Edward…do you want to let me go? So you can go to sleep?"

"Hmm," was all he said.

I chuckled.

"Edward, I'll let you go."

"No, no, I'm okay."

"You're about to fall asleep."

"Hmm…no, no I'm not," he said.

"Edward," I said, warningly.

"Okay…maybe I am," he whispered before yawning.

"Hmm, I'll let you go."

"'K, sweetheart…I love you."

My heart swelled at those words.

"I love you too."

And then…we hung up. Edward probably fell right to sleep while I remained awake, thinking about a gift that I could give him.

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE: Thursday, January 31, 2007 (or earlier lol)**

Some of you guys were coming up with some great ideas and I'll take them, HOWEVER, I wouldn't use them in this story because…well…I've already finished this story. : D I will use the ideas however in the sequel which will be like a "spring break" type of story. So send me some ideas….which means… Review, Review, Review! Lol 

Meanwhile, I have things to do so I better go.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—I posted pictures up on my website of the chocolates that Edward gave her, so take a look.  
—Blog, read that for everything Nollie  
—Poll! I have a poll up which I need people to respond too because if not, I won't do the story idea.  
—And lastly, special thanks to RockFan, who edited this chapter and the entire story, love ya Rocky (lol one of the nicknames I gave her). You guys NEED to go read her stories on FictionPress, they are the best! Lol And if you do, tell her that Nollie sent ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes it might be early for many, but I did promise a update on Thursday and according to my geography lessons, like already three times zones are in Thursday so...ya its not early for them : D Lol enjoy it!

**What to get my Valentine?**

Valentines Day was now only days away, 3 days to be exact. I was again at the Cullen house, in Alice's room. We were still nibbling on the chocolate that Edward sent me.

"I can't believe that my brother spent at least a hundred dollars on these," Alice said before taking another bite, moaning and said, "But it's a good hundred dollars."

I laughed and reached for another chocolate. I took a bite of mint chocolate when Rosalie came in, holding one small light blue box.

"Special delivery," Rosalie said.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

Rosalie gave me the small box and then snagged a chocolate.

I slipped the card out from under the white ribbon and read Edward's neat handwriting

_Nothing is as beautiful as you.  
Love You.  
E_

My heart raced as I set aside the card, slipped the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I possibly had ever seen. Two little hearts hung off the chain, one just plain while the other studded with diamonds.

"It's beautiful," Alice whispered, looking over my shoulder.

I nodded. That was all I could do really, just nod my head because I knew I couldn't trust my voice.

"I wish he was my boyfriend," Rosalie said. "That necklace is worth—"

"I don't want to know," I said, closing the box.

First the chocolates and now this. Edward was really making it hard on me to get him something.

"Alice want _am_ I going to get Edward for Valentines Day?" I asked her, keeping the necklace close to me.

"We'll think of something," Alice said, petting my head.

"Hopefully soon," I whispered.

I left shortly after that, taking my chocolates and necklace with me. Alice wasn't happy to see me leave but I had to go home and call Edward, hoping that he was out of class.

"Hello?" Darn it…not Edward. It was Kevin. Kevin was Edward's roommate. I personally hadn't met him yet but I have talked to him for a few minutes on the phone.

"Hi Kevin, its Bella, is Edward there?"

"Oh hey Bella, no he isn't. He's on his way to—" Kevin must be looking at a schedule or something because the pause here was long "—Photography. You could probably catch him on his cell."

"Sure, thanks Kevin."

"No problem Bella."

I hung up and called Edward's phone. He must have turned it off for class because it went straight to voicemail. So I left him a message to call me when he got out of class. Meanwhile, while I waited for him to call me back, I stared at the one and a half boxes of chocolate and the necklace.

I wanted to get Edward something. The chocolate and the necklace were biting into my guilt. Edward was perfect, sweet, great, handsome… -gr- Why did he have to be those things? I mean, I could have got him another card to buy more music but that doesn't compare to what he's gotten me so far. Man! Think, think, think…hmm that reminds me…where is that Pooh Bear that Edward got me when I was little?

I started to search for the bear when my cell rang. It was Edward.

"Hey sweetheart, you called?"

I smiled at the 'sweetheart.' Edward is so sweet.

"Yeah, I got something today," I said, checking under my bed. Oh…I wondered where my book _Pride and Prejudice_ went.

"Let me guess, I shouldn't have?"

"How did you know?" I said, dusting off the book before coughing.

"You okay Bella?"

"Sure, just found my _Pride and Prejudice_ book."

"Congrats but um…why were you looking for it in the first place?"

"I wasn't," I said, setting the book along side my numerous other books. "I was looking for my Pooh Bear."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm right here."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Not you, the one you gave me."

He laughed again. "I knew that."

"Sure," I said, dragging the word out.

"Sweetheart, why would you look for Pooh Bear in the first place? And for another, why did you lose it?"

"I didn't lose it, I misplaced it. And I was thinking—yeah, you don't need to know why I'm looking for him."

Edward chuckled again. "Lose, missed place, same thing for you."

I growled at him and looked in my closet.

"AH-HA!" I said, finding the bear on top of my closet shelf.

"I take it you found Pooh," he said.

"Yeah, in my closet," I said, standing on my toes to get the bear.

"Good, now tell me why you were searching for Pooh again?"

"I didn't tell you in the first place," I said, finally getting Pooh but as I slowly brought him down…I brought half the stuff down on the shelf as well.

"OUCH!" I said, ducking my head and getting hit by on of the board games I had up there.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, stuff fell," I said, looking at the mess and decided to clean it up later when I had two free hands. "Anyways, it doesn't matter why I was looking for Pooh. I wanted him."

"Uh-huh," Edward said, the sound of a door buzzing and keys jingling meant that Edward was entering his dorm.

"Anyways…thanks for the gift," I said, sitting back down on my bed, staring at the necklace.

"You're welcome, but I have a funny feeling you didn't want me to buy it."

"Of course."

"Naturally," he said.

"Mmhmm," I said, nodding.

"Well, you see Bella," Edward said, the sound of him dropping his keys down on something hard and then the bed squeaking meant that he was on his bed now, "I bought the necklace and what else is to come—"

"What else? Edward, what else did you buy me?"

"You'll see, sweetheart," Edward said, a smile floating on his words. "Anyways, I bought that and everything else for a reason."

"What reason?" I asked.

"Do I have to tell you it?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Nope, not telling you. Anyways, the next few gifts you're going to receive are all for the main event on the 14th."

_Valentines Day!_

"Edward," I said, half-whining, half-warning. "I don't want anything."

"I know, baby, I know. But I want to do this, so will you let me?"

I grumbled a bit causing Edward to laugh.

"I take that as a yes then."

"Fine," I said, hugging Pooh closer to me.

"Alright then, anyways sorry to cut this short but I have an appointment to go to." Bed squeaks—he's getting up.

"Oh alright," I said. "You going to call me again tonight?"

"You bet," he said.

"'K," I said.

"Love you Bella."

I smiled into Pooh and whispered back, "Love you too."

We hung up. Lying down on my bed, I stared up at Pooh as I held him over my head.

"Okay Pooh, its time to think," I said, before hugging him close to my chest.

How come it's hard to get your boyfriend something?!

Edward's P.O.V.

I hung up on Bella. I hated lying to her but in a round about way I wasn't lying. I did have an appointment…

"You ready to go?" Carol said.

"Sure just give me a min," I said, gathering my wallet, cell, and jacket. I turned to Kevin. "Dude, _if_ Bella calls—which I don't think she will—but just in case tell her that I'm still out and I'll call her when I come back."

"Sure thing," Kevin said, saluting me.

"Okay, ready," I said to Carol.

We were walking towards my car when Carol asked me.

"So does your girlfriend know?"

I looked at her.

"As of right now, she has no clue."

She smiled. "Good because we want this to be a surprise."

We got into the car and started to pull out of the student parking lot when I said. "Of course, we want this to be a surprise."

I pulled into school traffic and kept my eyes on the road while my mind remained on my goal.

* * *

So...What do you think? What do you think he's getting Bella next? And who is this Carol? And _what is_ Bella _going_ to get Edward? Hmm -thinks- Well let me know by just simple pressing that little button down there in the left that says "Go" next to the "Submit Review". Next update will be in the week ; )

Huggles,  
N

PS—  
—Once again reminding you about my blog (I update that like every other day)  
—You guys _must_ read RachelRay93 story "Learning Yourself" because I'M CO-WRITING IT :D And so far it has been pretty good if I do say so myself and I do...that and the entire story has been funny so far. I have a link of that story on my profile.  
—And LASTLY, I must give my beta RockFan props for editting this chapter (and the entire story). Lord know she has to put up with my crappy spelling and grammar. So you guys go over to FictionPress (dot) net and read her stories. I also posted her link on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

'K, for those in the USA, this update is EARLY! However in Europe, this update is ON Thursday! Someone told me that I updated early last nite and I'm like "HELLO Time zones! Somewhere in the world its Thursday." So if you have a problem with this update being early, tough tushy. Heres the update.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**What to get my Valentine?**

Edward called me back later that night. We talked for about an hour before I feel sadly asleep on him. I still hadn't thought of anything to give Edward, even with Pooh Bear's help.

Neither had Alice and Valentines Day was now only two days away.

"Man! I can't believe this is so hard!" I said, flopping down on Alice's bed.

"I know," she said. "You got him a card right?"

"Yes but even that was hard to get," I said. "I ended up making him one."

"Well at least you got him a card," Alice said.

"But still," I said.

"I know, I know," Alice said, hanging her head off the bed.

Just then Rosalie's head stuck into Alice's room.

"Um, Bella…special delivery down stairs," she said.

"Huh?" I asked, sitting up while Alice flipped over and off the bed.

"Come on," Alice said, dragging me along to the stairs.

"Hey, slow down Alice," I said, following her.

Alice and Rosalie led me down towards the living room but stopped just before entering the room.

"Here," Rosalie said, handing me a card. "You must read before we go in."

"Alright, alright," I said, opening the card.

_You would look beautiful in it,  
but it is what's on the inside that counts.  
Love you.  
E_

"Aw!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time, after reading once again over my shoulder.

"You guys need to cut that out," I said, holding the card to my chest.

"Sorry," Alice said. "Anyways, come on."

"Ah," I said when Alice dragged me into the living room.

There lying on the coach was a beautiful red cocktail dress, all sparkly with sequins on it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Spaghetti straps, sweetheart neckline, chiffon just under the bust…Edward had help on this one," Rosalie said.

"Wasn't me," Alice said when I looked at her.

"Nor I," Rosalie said.

"Man, Edward's spending some big bucks on you, Bella," Alice said, touching the dress. "This cost—"

"I don't want to know!" I asked, covering my ears.

Chocolates? Jewerly? A dress?! Gagh! Edward's making this even harder for me to buy him something for Valentines day!

Just then Emmett and Jasper entered the living room.

"Whoa!" Jasper said, spotting the dress. "Who bought that?"

"Edward did," Alice said.

"For Bella," Rosalie said.

"Man," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "Edward's make it hard for us to get you guys something."

Well at least Emmett was thinking along the same lines as me…sort of.

Alice and Rosalie raised one eyebrow each at them.

I left the Cullen house so that I could head home to eat dinner. Between school, which was going pink-and-red, and the Cullen family, I was ready to go to sleep when I got home. But I made pasta with meat, eating before dad came home and then headed up stairs.

I called Edward as soon as I hung up the dress.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I said, flopping down on my bed.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"The ceiling," I muttered, cuddling with Pooh Bear that I left on my bed.

Edward laughed.

"Strange, me too," he said, the sound of keys pecking in the distance.

"What are you doing?"

"AIM," he said.

"Who?"

"Sadly to my brothers and sisters," he said with a sigh.

I laughed.

"They told me you got my gift," he said.

"Yes, it's beautiful," I said, taking a quick peek at it.

"Not as much as you," he said.

I blushed.

"Edward exactly where am I going to wear that dress anyways?" I asked him.

"You'll see Bells," he said, still typing away on at his keyboard.

"Fine," I said. "But Edward, between the chocolate, the necklace, and now the dress, I have no idea what to give you."

"Bella, I don't want anything."

"Hmph, Alice said you've spent over 2K on me."

Edward sighed. "It's the sad day when your sister knows exactly how much everything cost."

"Edward!"

"What? Can't I buy my girlfriend something for Valentines Day?"

I smiled at the word 'girlfriend.' It was still a foreign word to me, being Edward's girlfriend.

"I guess," I said, hugging Pooh tighter.

"Anyways, you'll have a place to wear it," Edward said.

"Wear what?" I said, losing our conversation.

Edward laughed.

"The dress…oh and the necklace too," Edward said, "Which reminds me, I have something I need to do."

"Ah, you have to go?"

"Yeah, babe, I do. Sorry. I'll call you back as soon as I finish it okay. I promise it won't take long."

"Oh okay," I said.

"Love you."

"Love you too," I whispered back and hung up.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I clicked end on my cell and typed to Emmett that I would 'brb.' Quickly searching for their number, I dialed it. They picked up on the second ring.

"'Ello, Canlis, this is Joseph. How might I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to make a reservation for two on the 14th," I said.

"Ah, yes hold on; let me see if we have any slots for the 14th."

It didn't take long.

"Ah, yes we do have an opening at eight p.m. Will this be alright?"

"Perfect actually," I said, grabbing a pen so that I didn't forget the time.

"And what name might I put the reservation under?"

"Cullen," I said, writing down eight p.m.

"Alright, table for two, at eight."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"No problem, have a wonderful day."

I hung up after saying good bye and dialed my second number.

* * *

So...what do you guys think? What is Edward planning? And for those who haven't figured out who Carol is (thinking off the top of my head and I don't think anyone has guess correctly who Carol is yet), you'll figure out who she is next week in the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I know, tear tear, the story comes to an end, one more chapter.

Anyways, I had ashes on my forehead (Ash Wednesday, I'm catholic) and I want to go write chapter ten of Hitched.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—me blog, a must read (lol for everything Nollie duh)  
—Pic of the dress (and all gifts) on my website.  
—me poll, get your opinion heard and I don't get headaches counting the results lol  
—Read my cowritten story with RachelRay93, "Learning Yourself" Link is on profile for the story  
—And lastly, thankie to RockFan for editting this entire story. I love her to death! So guy go to my profile and go to her webpage! SHE IS THE GREATEST! I mean it! oh and tell her that Nollie sent ya lol : )


	5. Chapter 5

Its Midnight...so that means...**_Happy Valentires Day_** everyone! (I personally hate the holiday but still...) Here is Chapter Five...

**(Disclaimer on my profile)**

* * *

**What to get my Valentine?**

Hmm…it smells like roses…

….Roses?

Slowly opening one eye, I took a look, only to nearly fall off my bed at the sight. There had to have been maybe six dozen roses of three different colors beside my bed. Yawning, I searched for a card. Finally finding one, I opened it to find in simple non-Edward print:

Happy Valentines Day Love  
Spend the day with Alice (Sorry love)  
And be ready for me by quarter till six.  
Love you lots!  
E

Spend the day with Alice? Oh my…he's got to be joking.

Oh he _wasn't_ joking. As soon as had my human moment, i.e. I showered, put on clothes, and ate breakfast…Alice showed up at my door.

"Alice!" I said as she dragged me away.

"I swear Bella, I'm not going to hurt you," she said, giving me a smile.

Ha! Yeah right. She tweezed, she waxed…she powdered, she glossed me…she nearly burned me with the flat iron and _THEN_ the curling iron. Alice went all out…only to make me look simple.

"Alice, I spent my entire day," I said, walking in the ballet flats, "to look almost like I did before?"

"Oh hush," Alice said, "I think you look beautiful. And no you don't look like you did when you woke up this morning."

I nearly growled at her but instead I saw Edward. He wasn't dressed like he was when he was at New Years but I still thought he looked H-O-T. He was wearing slacks and a black turtleneck sweater. –gr!– Guys have it so easy when it came to dressing.

"Wow," Edward said, spotting me. "Bella…you look _beautiful_."

I blushed as he went to kiss my cheek.

"I have to thank Carol for helping me pick out the dress."

"Now hold on…you had _Carol Marcie_ help you pick out that dress instead of me!?" Alice said.

"Who's Carol?" I asked.

Alice really did growl at Edward before heading into the kitchen with a humph.

Edward was smiling when he said, "Carol was Alice's enemy when it came to shopping."

"Oh," I said. "So why did you ask Carol instead of your sister?"

"Because she has a big mouth."

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

I smiled.

"Come on, we can talk in the car," he said.

Edward drove us out of Forks when I finally asked where we we're going, noting Edward's rather fast speed.

"Port Angeles to take a flight to Seattle," he said with a small smile.

"Oh…er…why?"

He chuckled. "You'll have to wait and see."

I growled which only made him chuckle again. We talked about many things, mostly about him and college. We arrived in Port Angeles an hour later at the airport.

"Private plane?" I asked as we boarded a small plane to head to Seattle. There were a few other couples spread out through the plane.

"Hmm, you can say that," Edward said.

"Gagh! Edward, why are you doing this?"

Edward blinked.

"Doing what?"

Okay I growled now and flopped back into my seat. Edward had the nerve to just smile.

"Can't I just doing something nice for my girl?"

Okay I might be upset at the fact that Edward was spending money on me but the fact he called me his girl made me want to smile.

"I guess," I said, "But I feel bad that I haven't—" I stopped suddenly and looked out the window, trying to cover up what I was about to say. "Oh look we're about to take off."

"Bella," Edward said, touching my chin and made him look back at him. I bit my lip. "Its okay if you didn't get me anything."

"I know, I know," I said, looking away from him.

"Bella," he said close to my ear. I felt his lips next to my ear, touching it as he said, "Just the fact you're here, that you love me…that's all I want."

I turned my head and look at him.

"Okay what did I do to deserve you?" I said.

Edward laughed.

"I could say the same thing," Edward said, running his nose down my neck.

I giggled. Yes giggled…I was ticklish.

The flight was short…maybe an hour. Once there, Edward drove somewhere, one hand on the wheel and the other holding my hand.

"We're here," he said as we pulled up to a beautiful looking building.

"Canlis?" I asked.

He nodded and got out as the valet attendant opened the door for him. Thanking the other attendant for opening the door, I got out as careful as I could and surprisingly didn't trip.

"Hello, welcome to Canlis," said the hostess, smiling.

"Hi, reservations for Cullen," Edward said, wrapping one arm around my waist.

I saw the hostess narrow her eyes at his arm but quickly disguised it by looking down at her list.

"Ah yes, this way," she said and then lead the way.

She led us to a private little area, semi-dark. With a final smile, she said, "Your server will be Zach. Enjoy."

Well…it seems she wasn't happy with me, I thought taking my seat. I picked up the menu and just stared…I didn't know what half of this was.

"Um…Edward," I whispered, leaned toward him across the table.

He looked up from his menu.

"I don't know what any of this is," I whispered.

He smiled. "Want me to order for you?"

"Er…please?"

He chuckled.

Our waiter was Zach and he took our order; bringing out non-alcohol drinks (we were minors duh!) and writing down what Edward was ordering. Dungeness Crab Cakes? The Canlis Salad? Pacific King Salmon? Filet Mignon?! Gagh! How much was Edward going to pay for dinner?!

"Edward," I whispered as the waiter went away.

"Bella, relax," he said, taking my hand. "I swear you're going to love it."

I relaxed but only slightly. Edward had gone over and beyond what one would normally do for Valentines Day. But as soon as I took a bite of the crab cake that Edward and I were going to share, all I thought was "mmmmmmm, yummy."

The entire dinner was as Edward said. I loved it. And even dessert, Chocolate Lava Cake that me and Edward shared again was _delicious_. By the end of the night, I wanted to know exactly what I did to deserve Edward.

"So," Edward asked me as I cuddled against his side while we flew back to Port Angeles, "did you have a wonderful time?"

"Hmm, yes," I said, cuddling more into his warmth.

Edward chuckled. Touching my chin and bringing my face upward, Edward gave me one lingering kiss before whispering. "Happy Valentines Day, Bella."

-sigh-

"Love you Edward," I whispered back.

"Love you too," he whispered before continuing to kiss me.

Valentines Day couldn't have been more perfect…except I could have thought of a gift. –gr!– Oh well.

* * *

Haha! MartaSwan was the first and **_only _**person who was able to guess what Carol did. So I got to give props to her.

I hoped you guys like the story. I might to a sequel where Bella plans to give him gifts...so send me gift ideas. If I do that story it will be posted during March...hopefully...

Like I said, **_Happy Valentines Day_**.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—me blog on me website  
—Pictures of everything used in the story is on my webpage so check them out.  
—I have a new poll up regarding the name of Bella's ex in "Hitched" so get your voice heard (the poll before will be back up after I finish this one)  
—A link is up to my cowritten story "Learning yourself" with RachelRay93  
—This was edited by RockFan. LOVE YA! You guys NEED to go read her stories on FictionPress (link on my profile). **_SHE'S THE BEST_**! And tell her that Nollie sent ya lol.


End file.
